cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Gina Gershon
Gina Gershon (1962 - ) Film Deaths *''Red Heat (1988)'' [Catherine Manzetti]: Neck snapped (off-screen) by Ed O'Ross. Her body is shown in the morgue afterwards when Arnold Schwarzenegger, James Belushi, Peter Boyle and Laurence Fishburne view it. *''Face/Off (1997)'' [Sasha Hassler]: Shot in the crossfire of a big gunfight; she dies while lying on top of John Travolta (with Nicolas Cage's face) *''This World, Then the Fireworks'' (1997) [Carol Lakewood]: Bleeds to death (off-screen) during a botched abortion. Her body is shown lying on the operating table afterwards. *''Black & White'' (1998) [Officer Nora Hugosian]: Shot in the stomach by Rory Cochrane (who mistakenly thought she was going to kill him), she still manages to save him from her brother (Ross Partridge), the real killer before she dies. *''Picture Claire (2001)'' [Lily]: Shot twice in the chest by Callum Keith Rennie while she tries to pick up the spilled diamonds. *''Demonlover (2002)'' [Elaine Si Gibril]: Smothered with a pillow by Connie Nielsen. *''Out of Season (2004)'' [Eileen Phillips]: Shot in the head by a mortally wounded Jim Carter (her husband) as she goes to stab Jordan Frieda. Her body is later seen when David Murray discovers her while questioning a dying Jim. *''Three Way (2004)'' [Florence DeCroix Hagen]: Shot repeatedly in the back or chest/head by Dwight Yoakam in order to frame Dominic Purcell (Her body is later seen as Dominic). Television Deaths *''Spider-Man: The New Animated Series; Sword of Shikata'' (2003) '[''Shikata]: Artificially ages to death when Neil Patrick Harris breaks her sword - the source of her power. *Hunt For the Labyrinth Killer (2013; TV Film)' [''Karen Donovan]: Shot in the chest by a possible presumed killer (later identified as Michael Nouri) after took a shower and fell down to the ground. *''Z Nation: All Goods Things Must Come to an End (2015)'' [La Reina]: Stabbed in the back of the head with a blade by Emilio Rivera. Gallery ginagershon-twttf.jpg|Gina Gershon in This World, Then the Fireworks ginagershonfaceoff.jpg|Gina Gershon in Face/Off Gina Gershon-Picture Claire.JPG|Gina Gershon dead in Picture Claire ginagershon-outofseason.jpg|Gina Gershon in Out of Season Jimcarter-outofseason.jpg|Gina Gershon and Jim Carter dead, with David Murray, in Out of Season ginagershonzombienation1.jpg|Gina Gershon in Z Nation: All Goods Things Must Come to an End Category:American actors and actresses Category:Actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1962 Births Category:Brunettes Category:Stage Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Writers Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by smothering Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by abortion Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Female deaths by broken neck Category:Jewish Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by staged shooting Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by bodily smothering Category:Death scenes by bodily suffocation Category:Death scenes by bodily shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by bodily stabbing Category:Death scenes by rapid aging Category:Actors who died in Arnold Schwarzenegger Movies Category:Actors who died in Nicolas Cage Movies Category:Actors who died in John Woo Movies Category:People who died in a Z Nation series Category:People who died in a Walter Hill film Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Z Nation Cast Members Category:Riverdale Cast Members Category:Numbers Cast Members Category:Nudity Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Death scenes by neck snapping